You're My Guitar Hero, Sort Of
by Schizzar
Summary: Demyx is the resident bully and Zexion is your typical teenager being bullied...sorta. When Zexion is given a chance to escape it all, does he take it? There will be lemons. Mainly Zemyx. Possible others. Some non-con.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the gift fanfic, or at least the first chapter of it, for -69. She said she wanted something where one of the two was bullied and the other was bully and this was my idea, brought on by a great song by Amanda Palmer. A note about it is at the bottom. I don't own the song or Kingdom Hearts. ^^ Happy reading!**

Zexion was your typical teenager, really. At least, he was if you thought the typical teenager spent most of his days locked in his room with curtains drawn, door locked, and playing the piano or reading from his outrageously big books, only venturing out to go to school only to then be shoved into any locker the bullies seemed to fancy that day. So...he wasn't your typical teenager at all, actually.

Pain shot through his knees as he hit the ground, once again tripped. This sent his books sprawling everywhere and Zexion felt the sudden urge to get up and punch whoever had done it in the face. He refrained from doing so only because it would probably result in him being punched back, which would end in a bloody or broken nose. Besides, it wasn't like his hit would do anything anyways. He grabbed his books up quickly and escaped into the nearest classroom, ignoring the snickers.

Thankfully, the next classroom was the class he needed to be in so he was spared further embarrassment. He quickly made his way to his seat in the back corner and sat down, keeping his head down and making himself as unnoticeable as possible. Of course, this didn't stop the hateful notes tossed his way complete with a few spit balls. Every class followed this basic procedure and lunch found him huddled in a corner by himself, avoiding the jokes and ignoring the hateful laughter, followed by three more classes exactly like the first two.

Welcome to the life of Zexion Collins.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Zexion, being the quiet person he was, was very observant because he spent all the time he could be talking, watching those around him. He had come to the conclusion that one of his tormentors was truly an obnoxious brat that had everything he wanted. At least the others had a reason. Well not really a reason but Zexion could understand why they bullied him the way they did. All of his other tormentors were insecure about themselves though it was only obvious to him because he studied them so carefully.

However, Demyx was another story. Demyx was confident, know cracks in his facade simply because there was no facade to be cracked. The teen really just liked to bully him because he found it amusing.

"What'cha looking at queer?" Demyx called from across the small courtyard in front of the school.  
It was an hour after school had gotten out and the blond had brought his guitar to school like he did everyday. And everyday he played for his friends and came off as the cool and talented musician who they all thought was destined to become a big star when in reality, he was probably going to end up like a bum on the street.

"I happen to like girls, thank you," Zexion said under his breath.

"I'm sorry? I didn't hear you. Speak up book nerd," Demyx crowed.

Zexion kept his head down even as he heard Demyx and his crew of idiots walk towards him. He hoped that if he said nothing, they would just let it go and find someone else to torment. However, this looked extremely unlikely because he was the only other one in the courtyard and there was no one else, perfect for them. It meant they could beat him up until they were content and no one would lift a hand to stop them because there was no one there to lift a hand.

"So? What'd you say?"

"I said you suck at the guitar so you should probably go back to that stupid guitar hero."

Zexion was really wondering what had possessed him to say something so utterly idiotic when he was suddenly grabbed by the front of his hoodie and dragged to the ground so his already bruised knees from earlier in the day scraped against the ground. However, the abuse stopped there and Demyx knelt down in front of him, grabbing his chin roughly and forcing him to look up.

"So the little emo queer thinks that maybe _he's_ more talented at music than _I_ am? Are you stupid?" Demyx demanded.

"Yes I'm beginning to think so," Zexion said dryly. "I mean, I must be actually standing up to you after you've proven your great strength by tripping the most uncoordinated guy in school every day. Really, you could just leave me, I'd trip on my own and look, there's your amusement without any effort on your part. Great, isn't it?"

Oh god, what was possessing him to keep opening his mouth and talking? Talking was a really bad idea right now and what was that look in Demyx's eyes? It was an interested and amused look which pretty much sealed Zexion's doom of never shaking off Demyx's torments again because now he had eternally hooked the other's interest.

"You've been hiding this fiery spirit for awhile, haven't you? It'll be fun to break you," Demyx said with a smirk.

Zexion, still continuing on his track of insanity it seemed, jerked out of Demyx's grip and stood, glaring down at him with his visible lilac colored eye. "Go play guitar hero, you tone deaf idiot. You'd do a lot better just faking it."

A horn honked, signaling Zexion that his ride had arrived. The teen jolted into a run but was seized roughly by the back of his hoodie, successfully jerking him backwards.

"Alright. How about we make a little deal, hm?"

Zexion paled but nodded. Would his own idiocy never end? He was really beginning to wonder.

"Here it is. You write a song, your own song, not a cover. I'll do the same. During Battle of the Bands, we each perform. Whoever places the highest wins."  
"Wins what?" Zexion asked weakly.

The horn blared obnoxiously again.

"If you win, which is unlikely because you don't even play an instrument, I'll leave you alone for the rest of your high school career. If I win...well...just hope that you win, okay?"

He gave Zexion a little push forward and the slate haired teen barely managed to catch his balance. He stumbled the rest of the way to the car that his older brother Ienzo was driving. The last sound he heard before he closed the door was Demyx cackling.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Zexion sat at his keyboard, staring at the keys with a rising anxiety. Battle of the Bands was in two weeks. Two weeks! While he was skilled at the piano he had never written a song in his life before, never really having anything to write a song about because his life was so boring, despite his tormentors. As he thought, he let his fingers drift over the keys, lightly and almost soundlessly playing a few chords here and there randomly.

And that's when it came to him. If he was going to do this stupid deal with Demyx, he might as well make it so he could win something, that something being having a chance to make fun of the other teen as much as he could through song. So maybe he wouldn't win being free from his most dangerous tormentor ever but at least he would have fun while spiraling down into a pain filled hell.  
He wondered how he was alive, being so pessimistic all the time.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Zexion was in a frenzy for the next few days, writing the lyrics, erasing bits and pieces only to put them right back where they had been. Ienzo, his older brother and Guitar Hero addict, was becoming annoyed with his younger brother's questions on the game, and Zexion finally resorted to the internet, pouring over videos of people playing the game that had risen so quickly into popularity.

Demyx still tormented him daily, shoving him and locking him into lockers and bathroom stalls but these acts didn't faze Zexion in the least. He was focused only on the goal of writing an amazing song and blowing everyone in the student body out of the water. Maybe this was his chance to make everyone think more of him instead of staring at him like he was no better than the dirt on their shoes. Sure, he had never cared much for his image before but now, he wanted everyone to be impressed, he cared about everyone's opinion now. Perhaps it was because now he had the chance. He didn't really know.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"So, you ready, nerd boy?" Demyx asked, gripping Zexion's shoulder right as he had been walking into the bathroom.

"Yes, I am," Zexion said firmly, turning to look at him. "I've been playing the piano for over ten years. You really should've learned that before you challenged me to a bet like that."

Zexion was wondering where the fire within him was coming from. Perhaps the song writing was really making him come out of his shell or something a long those lines at least.

"You'll still lose," Demyx said. "Just letting you know. Big day is tomorrow after all."

"I am so glad. It means I only have one more day of your oh so entertaining tormenting," Zexion said sarcastically. "Now if you would excuse me, I don't want to be late to class."

He took a small pride in the fact that Demyx had nothing to say in response.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Next up is Zexion Collins!"

Of course, there was no applause for him, just a stony silence as Zexion stepped out onto the brightly lit stage, making his way towards the keyboard in the center of the stage. He sat down on the bench, readying himself for his last try to shrug off the bullies forever.

"Good morning killer king, you're a star.  
That's gorgeous hold it right where you are  
The weather's kinda lousy today  
So what oh what oh what'll we play?"

Zexion continued to let his fingers hammer out the chords on the keyboard as he got more into the song, finding that he actually _enjoyed_ being on stage in front of all of these people.

"Stratocaster strapped to your back  
It's a semi automatic like Dad's  
He taught you how to pause and reset  
And that's about as far as you get!"

"So what's the use in going out  
It's so depressing when people die in real life  
I'd rather pick up right where we left off  
Making out to faces of death!"

The chords changed to something more light and peppy as he lunged eagerly into the next part of the song, a small smirk coming to his lips as he realized how much fun he was going to enjoy Demyx's reaction when he got further along in the song. It truly was his own little private revenge.

"And I could save you baby  
But it isn't worth my time  
And I could make you chase me  
For a little price is right!"

This part was played softly but on the next verse, the volume increased with a crash of his hand on a chord similar to what he had originally written. He wanted it to sound as chaotic as he could.

"It's hit but are you actually sure!  
The targets in the crowd are a blur!  
The people screaming just like they should  
But you don't even know if you're good

"So tie them up and feed them the sand!  
Try to tell us using your hands  
A picture's worth a million words  
And that way nobody gets hurt!"

The chords returned to the light sound once more after this, finally leading to Zexion's favorite part, the part that he was sure would anger Demyx.

"And I could save you baby  
But it isn't worth my time  
And I could make you chase me  
For a little price is right!

"You're my guitar hero!  
You're my guitar hero!  
You're my guitar hero!  
You're my guitar hero!"

"X marks the box  
In the hole in the ground  
That goes off with a breath  
So careful don't make a sound."

He was playing quiet now, nearly whispering into the microphone, his eyes seeking out Demyx's face. He couldn't wait to see his reaction when realization dawned on him of the meaning of his next words.

"X marks the box  
In the hole in the ground  
That you dug for yourself  
Now lie in it!"

The last line was accented with another pound of chords on the keyboard. Zexion was quite thankful his school wouldn't mind the swearing in his next few lines, it was after school hours anyhow, even if it was still in the school auditorium.

"Shut up about all this negative shit!  
You wanted to make it and now that you're in  
You're obviously not going to die  
So why not take your chances and try."

Once again, the volume rose to a high level and Zexion felt a small thrill of delight course through him as he saw Demyx's realization that Zexion's words had basically said he was worthless so it was okay if he died. Perhaps the other was smarter than he originally thought. To top it all off, the sound of people clapping along with the beat let him know that when all of this was over, people were finally going to be on his side.

"How are you going to turn this thing off!  
This isn't like the ones back at home!  
You shut your eyes and flip the cassette!  
And that's about the time that they hit!"

The volume died again and Zexion's tone turned mournful and soft.

"What the fuck is up with this shit.  
It certainly isn't worth getting upset.  
His hands are gone and most of his head.  
And just when he was getting so good.  
Just when he was getting so good!"

He held out the last note, growing louder before lunging once more into the chorus.

"And I could save you baby!  
But it isn't worth my time  
And I could make you chase me  
For a little slice of life!

"Woo, hoo, hoo! Whoo, hoo hoo! Whoo, hoo, whoo, hoo, whoo hoo, hoo!  
You're my guitar hero  
You're my guitar hero  
You're my guitar hero  
You're my guitar hero!"

The last chords pounded themselves out and with one last crash of the keys, he ended it, recoiling so fast from the keyboard that he almost knocked the microphone off. Zexion swallowed thickly as the loud sound of applause and cheering reached his ears and his eyes registered the amazed expression of the blond guitar player. He had enough composure left to lean up to the microphone and whisper a thank you before darting off the stage, his shyness once again seizing hold of him.

He was met almost immediately after leaving the stage by Demyx, the teen finding some way to get out into the hall and around back stage before Zexion could walk a few feet.

"Holy shit man," Demyx breathed, running a hand through his blond mullet like hair style.

"Before you ask, yes, it was about you and all of your little guitar poser friends," Zexion said in a rush. "Feel free to punch my face in now."

"No. No way. You are so freaking talented, book nerd. I want you to work with me," Demyx said, a bubbling happiness in his bright blue eyes.

"Hell no." The words were out of his mouth before Zexion could even think about them. "Just leave me alone and I'll be happy. There's no way I'm going to work with you."

"Dude, I'm sorry about that. I had no idea you were such a musician," Demyx told him seriously.

"And of course that changes everything," Zexion said sarcastically, rolling his visible eye and walking further back stage, intent on leaving the building and going home, even if he had to walk.

"It does, really," Demyx said, still following him out into the hallway and out towards the entrance. "Music is my life and when someone enjoys it as thoroughly as I do, I have to share my ideas with them."

"I don't want to share ideas with you. This was a one time thing and will probably never happen again," Zexion said, feeling annoyance creep into him.  
"It has to! You're amazing! Can't you see that?"

"So I did a good job. So people might have a little more respect for me now. It makes my life a whole lot easier but that doesn't mean I'm going to keep doing it for their enjoyment," Zexion said.

"So do it for your enjoyment. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that," Demyx said sternly.

"I only enjoyed it because it meant I could probably get away from you!" Zexion hissed.

"Whoa, down boy. Just give it a try, alright? Even if you don't win, which I think you will win, you were amazing, I'll stop being such an asshole to you. You've shown me a side I didn't know you had," Demyx said.

"And you've shown me that you're still a selfish, arrogant, asshole," Zexion shot back.

He was surprised when suddenly the blond was in front of him, down on both knees with his hands clasped together in prayer. "Please. Start a band with me. I don't wanna go solo anymore."

Zexion swallowed thickly. Well this certainly was a situation he had ever expected to be in. If anyone was to be kneeling down, it was probably him, and he'd probably be saying something along the lines of: Dear god, please don't hurt me. I don't mean anything I said in the song and I'm surprised you understood the meaning behind the lyrics at all!

Well...maybe not that last bit.

"Come on, I'm down on my freaking knees! I'm asking you, humbly, to start a band with me," Demyx said quietly, staring up at him with such sincerity that Zexion felt his mouth begin to form the words of agreement. However, he snapped back to reality quick enough.

"No. I'm not performing again."

"Hell yes you are," Demyx said determinedly, getting to his feet. "I want you with me, so you will be."

"No, you can't make me!" Zexion retorted childishly.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Zexion? Pwease?"

Zexion raised a fine thin eyebrow when Demyx's voice grew ridiculously childish and he batted his eyes at him like a little girl. "Fine. Fine you arrogant asshole."

"What can I say? I'm your guitar hero."

"Go die in hell."

**My views on the lyrics are pretty much my own. People can interpret the lyrics in anyway they want, I'm not saying mine is the right one. ^^' **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I really wanted to end the chapter where I did. ^^ The positive response I've gotten is amazing, I love you all, readers and reviewers alike. So enjoy the next chapter. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

"Ienzo? Yeah, it's me. Um, apparently I'm going to a friend's house...yes, I have friends, sorta...okay, whatever. Bye."

Demyx snickered as Zexion pocketed his cell phone. "Hah, even your brother knows you don't have friends."

"Do you want me to work with you or no?" Zexion snapped, growing irritable at Demyx's continued teasing and mocking as they walked to the blond's house.  
"Ah, so quick to anger. Never struck me that you were like that," Demyx said, turning into the driveway of a rather large and luxurious looking house.

"Maybe because you never tried," Zexion muttered, following Demyx through the front door and following the blond's actions, kicking off his shoes and leaving them on the front mat. Demyx grabbed his jacket once he took it off, throwing it over a hook for coats near the door before turning towards the large stair case off to the left

Before they could begin to walk up it though, a small girl flew down the steps and launched herself at Demyx, hugging him tightly around the neck. "Demy!"  
Demyx held the girl close, laughing, before setting her down. "Hi Namine. You should be in bed right now."

Zexion examined the small girl, who was dressed in a simple white dress with bare feet and looked to be around twelve, maybe thirteen, though he wouldn't count on it. Her hair was a lighter blonde than Demyx's and her blue eyes were wide and innocent as she beamed at her older brother.

"Did you win?" she asked.

"You stayed up for that?" he asked, a caring kindness in his voice. "I don't think so. But don't worry, I'm not sad."

The girl hugged him once more, tightly and he patted her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Nami. But you need to go to sleep. You have to get up early tomorrow don't you?" Demyx asked.

"Um, yeah. Okay, night. Bye," she said, waving gently at Zexion before bounding up the stairs two at a time, vanishing down the hallway to the right.

"Was that your little sister?" Zexion asked as he followed Demyx up the stairs and then down the hallway to the left.

"Yeah. She's a doll, isn't she?" Demyx asked, turning to look back at him.

"Uh, yeah. I just have an older brother who's a total ass," Zexion sighed as Demyx opened the door to what Zexion assumed was his room. "Um...wow."

After Demyx flicked on the light, a musician's paradise was revealed before him. Cables twisted all over the floor, a keyboard near the left with several guitars lining the far wall, amps for all of them, as well as a bass guitar laid out on top of one amp and a drum kit in the corner opposite of the piano.

"It took awhile to buy all of this," Demyx said. "So uh, go ahead and sit."

"You want me to write a song write now?" Zexion asked incredulously.

"Not necessarily. I wanted to hear anything else you've written," Demyx said, sitting down on one of the amps and looking at him patiently.  
"Um...I didn't write anything else," Zexion admitted, scratching the back of his head. "That's the first song I've ever written and I was more inspired than I am now."  
"Inspired by what? Me? I know I'm pretty amazing," Demyx said, shrugging.

"Anger towards you, if you wish to count that," Zexion said dryly, sitting down on the stool behind the keyboard and switching it on. It was much better than the one he had at home and he let his fingers delicately trail over the keys, playing a few chords that came to mind, finding it strange that Demyx was so quiet.  
"So are you actually queer?"

Zexion froze in surprise and looked up at him. "What kind of question is that?"

Demyx shrugged nonchalantly. "Just curious because I've always called you that without knowing."

Zexion just shook his head. "I don't know. I've never liked anyone, though that seriously isn't any of your business. Even if I was I wouldn't tell you. You obviously don't like people like that."

"You've got that wrong," Demyx told him. "I just say that because my family thinks that. Well, Nami doesn't. But she doesn't say anything on the subject. I do because if I don't...I think my parents would get mad. Seriously, I don't hate anyone because of that."

Zexion didn't respond, going back to playing random chords. He didn't even know what he was doing here. Demyx didn't really expect him to just write a song now, did he? It wasn't like he was suddenly going to be the guy's best friend just because he was going to help him be in a band or something, the other had been too mean to him in the past for that to happen...right? For some reason he found himself longing desperately to please the blond and make him happy. He quickly squashed this feeling.

"So you've never liked anyone?" Demyx asked.

"No. I decided to never get my hopes up," Zexion said, not really thinking about what he was saying because the chords he had just played sounded good, sounded like something he could use. He tried a few complicated rhythms before Demyx's voice cut into his thoughts again.

"I'm sure you could get a girl, I mean, if they got to know you," Demyx said.

"You don't even know me, _Demyx_. For all you know I'm quite cruel and no girl would ever like me," Zexion muttered. "I could be manipulative, maybe I'm manipulating you right now and you don't even realize it."

"I try not to think thoughts like that. I don't like to think that everyone has an ulterior motive to what they do," Demyx said cheerily. "It would be depressing to think like that."

Zexion shrugged. "Doesn't hurt to be cautious."

"You mean paranoid?"

"Can you blame me?"

That shut Demyx up and Zexion had to resist the urge to sigh in relief, going back to his idea with his chords and rhythms, memorizing them so he could build on them later at home when he didn't have such distractions sitting right next to him.

"I already apologized for that," Demyx muttered quietly.

"Yeah, and I never said I forgave you, now did I?" Zexion shot back, glaring at him briefly. "I would rather not be here. I do not enjoy your company and I probably should shut myself up before I dig myself into an even deeper hole."

Demyx's eyes widened and he chuckled nervously. "Um...if you really don't want to be here, you can go. I won't force you to stay."

"But you'll force me to come back," Zexion countered. "Because you're so desperate to start a band."

"I want to be famous, what's the harm in that?" Demyx demanded.

"It's a pointless dream that you can't count on. I don't know why you think I'm so amazing. Sure, I _might_ have talent but it's not good enough to get a record deal or make us famous," Zexion snapped.

"So you want me to abandon my dream?"

"I don't care what the hell you do. I don't care about you at all. If you got hit by a car and died I wouldn't shed a tear because I barely know you beyond all of the insults you hurl at me. I don't want to know you. You're a pain in my ass and I'd rather never see you again but since you're so insistent on this, I will work with you. Besides, if I don't, you'd go back to being an asshole to me," Zexion said in a rush. "May I go?"

Demyx bit his lip. "Yeah. Um...do you want me to walk you home?"

"Why?" Zexion growled.

"It can be dangerous outside...especially this late at night," Demyx said. "All the psychos are out."

"I can defend myself just fine," Zexion sighed. "So no thanks."

"I think I'll walk you home," Demyx said firmly.

"Fine, whatever. It seems I can never have my way with you," Zexion grumbled.

"Now if I had been anyone else, I would take that the wrong way. Be careful with your words, Zexy," Demyx said with a laugh.

"God I hate you. And who are you calling Zexy? Don't fuck around with my name like that," Zexion growled.

"Such naughty language."

"Seriously, I'll walk home on my own, thank you," Zexion hissed, standing up abruptly and heading for the door. Demyx didn't stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT! READ THIS! So uh, I originally had no idea for this next chapter. And then it hit me. You'll see what I mean. ^^ And if anyone is reading Soulless Existence, check out the poll on my page. ^^ Thankies. Enjoy the next chapter. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

It was cold out and Zexion pulled his jacket tighter around him, keeping his head down as he walked. He felt weird. He honestly didn't know what to think of Demyx. He wanted to hate the blond but his personality was so unlike how he usually acted that it through him off and made him want to be friends, for the first time, with someone. It scared him, knowing that someone he had grown to hate so very much wasn't as bad as he had thought.

"Hey, didn't anyone tell you it's not a good idea to walk home alone?"

Zexion froze and whipped around, fear racing through him as he looked at the man standing behind him. Yellow eyes stared at him with a sort of suppressed anger, almost as if he were angry at everything around him, which was odd. His tone was so quiet and calm, joking almost when he had spoken.

"Um, yes actually. I insisted though," Zexion said quietly, glad that he hadn't stuttered.

The man had long blue hair, Zexion realized, and it wasn't dyed. It was like his own slate colored hair, a color people thought he dyed but was actually just naturally that way.

"Not a good idea. People that don't usually come out roam around at night. I'll walk with you," the man said. "To keep you safe."

Zexion swallowed thickly, unsure of how to say no. "Thanks?"

The man smiled and Zexion saw that the front canines were almost unnaturally sharp. "It's no problem really. I just thought it was a bad idea for someone like you to walk home alone."

"Like me?" Zexion asked as they began to walk, slowly but surely.

"You look vulnerable, all hunched over like that. You're asking for someone to attack you," the man said, his tone saying that he knew very well what he was talking about, most likely from experience.

"I wasn't aware. What's your name?" Zexion asked quietly.

"Saix."

"So what are you even doing out here?"

Saix grinned, reached into his pocket and flipped open a badge. "I'm a police officer. I'm here to protect people like you. Despite how rich this area looks, it's populated by drug addicts and drunk men late at night so me and a few others walk around the area like civilians so we blend in."

Zexion felt relief wash over him. This man wasn't a crazy stalker after all. "Um, thank you sir."

"So, what grade are you in?"

"Tenth, sir," Zexion answered. He wanted to get home quickly. Sure, the man was a police officer and all, but he still unnerved him like no one else ever had.

"I see. How much farther do you live? After this next street it's usually pretty safe. There's just something about the rest of the area that attracts the seedy people," Saix said, shaking his head.

"Um, just a few more blocks after this, sir. Thank you for walking with me," Zexion said, stepping away from him.

"Of course. I'm afraid I didn't catch your name. What is it?" Saix asked.

"Zexion. Thanks, sir. I have to be on my way now," Zexion said hurriedly, darting across the street.

"Take care, Zexion." Zexion wasn't around to hear the rest.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

The next day at school, he was cornered by Demyx, as he suspected he would be. It was before classes started, early in the morning, around seven fifteen when the buses were just starting to drop people off. Zexion had been sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria, eating his breakfast he had bought from the poor selection the school offered, when the blond plopped down in a seat across from him.

"I see you got home okay," Demyx said.

Zexion nodded, suddenly feeling the weight of several stares on them. "I'm wishing I never did that stupid Battle of the Bands. Now people are looking at me funny," he mumbled. "Especially since you're talking to me now."

"Don't worry about them, they don't matter. Anyways, did you run into anyone?"

"I don't know why you care, but yes I did. A police officer," Zexion answered. "He walked me most of the way home."

"See, I told you there are crazy people around in my area," Demyx said, a smug expression on his face. "So a police officer, huh? What was his name?"  
"Saix," Zexion answered, biting into his bagel.

Demyx's eyes went wide. "That guy isn't a police officer. What the hell made you think he was?"

"He had a police badge with all of the information on it," Zexion said, a cold chill climbing up his spine. "What do you mean he isn't a police officer? Who is he then?"  
"A drug dealer," Demyx said. "A drug dealer that likes underaged kids."

Zexion nearly dropped his bagel, remembering how the man questioned his age. "Oh my god. I am so glad I didn't lead him right to my house."

"As far as you know, he didn't," Demyx said quietly. "Damn, of all the people you had to run into. If I had been with you, I would've taken you back to my house to stay the night. I'll tell the _real_ police later, okay?"

Zexion nodded numbly. "I'm sorry."

Demyx's expression turned puzzled. "For what, you haven't done anything wrong."

"If I hadn't been mean to you and just let you walk me home, I wouldn't be in any danger," Zexion mumbled. "I mean, I'm acting just like you do to me. Well, not exactly. You were a little worse but you get my point."

"Don't freak out, man. It's fine, really. We'll get this all taken care of and Saix will be out of the way," Demyx said.

"If you've known he's a drug dealer this whole time, why haven't you told anyone yet?" Zexion asked, crooking an eyebrow.

"Because you don't mess with Saix and his gang, at all. It's a bad idea," Demyx said. "Everyone on our street knows that."

"So then why are you going to mess with him now?" Zexion demanded.

"Maybe because you're in danger and I don't want anything happening to you. Besides, if he gets put away, they'll be able to find the rest of his gang and then no more problem," Demyx said.

"Which comes back to my point of, why haven't you done this before?"

"Well, no one I cared about was in danger before," Demyx said with a shrug.

Zexion stared at him skeptically. "I hate liars."

"I'm not lying," Demyx protested. "Why would you think that?"

Zexion shrugged. "I'm a cynic, what can I say? But seriously, don't put yourself in danger for me, especially since you only started being nice to me since oh, yesterday."

"Don't be stupid. We'll just call the police and-"

"There is no 'we'. I'll handle it myself. The bell is about to ring so if you excuse me, I have things to get out of my locker," Zexion said firmly, standing up.  
"Come by my house later?" Demyx called.

Zexion waved his hand dismissively and disappeared out into the hallway.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"What do you mean you can't pick me up?" Zexion grumbled into his phone.

"Sorry, mom's car broke down on her way home from the nursing home," Ienzo said, voice bored. "Get a ride with a friend. Oh wait, you don't have any."

"Jerk," Zexion muttered. "Can you come by and pick me up later?"

"Nope. Don't feel like it," Ienzo replied.

"Asshole."

"Yes, that is my middle name. See you at home." He hung up with a click, leaving Zexion with a feeling of anger and a little bit of fear as well. Sure, he had come off as tough as he could to Demyx but now that Saix most likely knew where he lived, he wasn't too keen on walking home alone. God, his brother was an asshole sometimes.

He got to his feet and began to make his way home, first walking down the busy streets and finally making his way into the quiet neighbor hood with all of its mismatched houses. He liked it that way. The houses in the newer suburbs all looked alike and he didn't like it all, despite his usual need for everything to be neat and orderly.

"Hey there."

Saix's all too familiar voice caressed Zexion's ears and he froze, the breath in his lungs suddenly feeling stale and his chest constricted. Of course. He could blame all of this on Demyx, he realized, seeing as how he never would've run into Saix in the first place if Demyx hadn't made him go over to his house.

"Uh, hi," Zexion mumbled, knowing quite well that it would be pointless to run. He turned around slowly and looked into Saix's eyes. "May I help you, sir?"  
A feral grin spread across Saix's lips. "Why yes, yes you could. Could you come with me?"

Zexion swallowed again, thickly. "I-I have to get home. My parents need help around the house, we have company coming soon."

"I'm a police officer, I'm sure it'll be okay," Saix said.

That anger that liked to show up at the most inopprotune times decided to surface then, taking control of Zexion's mouth. "No you're not. You're a creepy drug dealer so I'm just going to be on my way and never talk to you again, okay? I think that sounds good." Zexion stopped talking. "Shit."

Saix's yellow eyes had grown angry and he suddenly lashed out. Pain flared and Zexion crumpled to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't hate me. Please. Fluff is in the next chapter but that won't be for at least two days if not more because I'm busy the next few days. So enjoy the next chapter, I'll try and write as fast as I can for the next one. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

**EXPLICIT CONTENT WARNING HAS BEEN INSERTED HERE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! **

**Thank you. ^^ **

Zexion opened his eyes slowly, keeping a tight rein on his fear as he did so, though he was sure it showed plain as day on his face. He was in a dimly lit room, a plain concrete floor beneath his feet, which were strapped firmly by strong rope the legs of the wooden chair he sat in, and a high ceiling, much like that of a warehouse. His arms were bound as well behind the back of the chair. In other words, he was completely trapped. He wasn't like the overly buff football players on the school's team who could probably snap the ropes with a flex of their too huge muscles. His build was that of a twig, muscle and all.

"Saix, baby, your little toy is awake," a bored voice grumbled from somewhere off to Zexion's right.

Zexion turned his head to see a man, he guessed in his twenties, sitting in a metal fold out chair, slumped down with his arms folded across his chest. His green eyes glittered as they stared at Zexion, a slight smirk on his lips framed by elegant pink colored hair, as eccentric as his own.

"Alright, Marly. Have some fun with him if you want. I'll be there in a few." Saix's voice echoed from somewhere behind Zexion though he couldn't pinpoint where on hearing alone.

The man stood up, cracking his knuckles one by one before he knelt in front of Zexion, a patronizing smirk on his lips. "Hello, little boy. Do you know why you're here?"  
Zexion kept his mouth firmly shut, refusing to let his anger get away from him and babble out things that would be better left unsaid. The man stood up and moved behind Zexion slowly, leaning over so his breath caressed the teen's ear.

"Saix likes pretty boys like you. He likes fucking little boys," he murmured. "So you're his toy for now. And who knows for how long." He laughed. "He found me when I was your age. And I'm still here, but by choice. I promise, he makes it real good."

Zexion shuddered and closed his eyes tight, wishing he would wake up and this would be a nightmare. Of course, this was ridiculous. He had more commen sense then that and he wasn't exactly the type to try and fool himself to make a terrible situation seem better, there was no point. Whatever fragile reality he managed to build up would only be destroyed later on.

He heard a door open and close and then the scuffle of boots moving across the floor. The pink haired man's presence vanished from behind him and he let his eyes open, nearly jerking in surprise as he realized Saix was right in front of him, staring directly into his eyes.

"Marluxia will be watching. He always gets off on stuff like this," Saix said, a feral grin on his face. "All the more humiliating for you, hm?"

Zexion bit his lip, clamping down on the words that wanted to break free. It was then he realized what Saix was cradling in his hand. It was a syringe with some thick white liquid in it, no doubt some street drug.

"Now, I'm going to inject this in you and you'll just take it like a good little boy. Then you'll be all mine," Saix crooned, moving behind him.

Zexion let his head fall, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He barely noticed the needle enter his skin, his mind too focused on thinking of a way to escape.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Demyx stared at the clock. Nine thirty. Perhaps he was just being paranoid, after all, Zexion had expressed his desire not to go near Demyx or go to his house ever again. But something about the whole situation just screamed that Zexion was in danger and he wasn't doing what he should.

"Demyx!"

A small fist pounded on his door and he recognized Namine's cry. He got off of his bed and opened the door, surprised to see Namine was shuddering, tears racing down from he big blue eyes as she cried.

"Namine? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"He's hurt and he's crying," Namine mumbled, pressing her palms to her eyes as if to destroy whatever vision was dancing before her eyes.

This had happened before. Namine could always tell when people around her were in trouble, if they were in pain. When she was younger, she had sketched a picture of her twin brother dying in a car accident in school, right down to the last, perfect detail. Two days later, it had happened. She had only ever shown Demyx that picture.

Fear zipped through Demyx as Namine spoke. "Who, Nami? Who's crying?"

Namine sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "He's in a warehouse or something. I don't know! But it hurts! It hurts so much! It wasn't supposed to be like this!" She was wailing now and Demyx thanked god that their parents weren't home.

"Namine! Tell me who!" Demyx hissed, resisting the urge to shake his young sister.

"He's done but the other one's still there, he's still smiling, he's been smiling. And it still hurts and he's making it worse. There's blood everywhere." Her words were whispered so fast that Demyx barely caught them.

"Come on, Nami. Tell me. Tell me who it is. Who are you seeing?"

Namine threw her head back, her eyes wide. "Zexion. It's Zexion."

Demyx reacted instantly, rushing down the stares and punching in the three digits as fast as he could into their phone. He prayed that it wasn't too late. If it was, he would only blame himself.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Shit," Saix hissed. "Marluxia, we have to go, now!"

Zexion moaned softly as Marluxia abruptly left his body, leaving aching soreness behind. He ached everywhere but it wasn't like he could move, the damn drug wouldn't let him. His eyes were aching, he was squeezing them shut so tightly. He could hear thudding foot steps on the floor above them and muffled orders being shouted, doors slamming open and then slamming closed again.

The sounds of Marluxia dressing reached his ears as the pink haired man spoke. "And go where? We can't get out of here."

A door opened and Zexion registered the sounds of guns being cocked. Words were exchanged but his head was spinning so much he didn't really understand them, spots flashing in the darkness of his closed eyes. Seconds later, he knew nothing.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Zexion? Are you awake honey?"

Zexion opened his eyes blearily as he registered his mother's voice and her concerned expression as she stared down at him. "Mom?"

"Oh Zexion." Her arms were around his neck in seconds and he realized that she was crying, wetting his skin with her hot, burning tears. "I'm so sorry Zexion. So sorry."

"What happened?"

His mother pulled back, a feeble hope in her eyes that maybe her son didn't remember all the pain he had gone through. "You don't remember? Any of it?"

Zexion swallowed. "I-I was raped. But what happened?"

His mother wiped at her tears futilely, as if it would stop the pain that ached in her chest for her son. "They drugged you. A friend from school called the police because he was sure you had been kidnapped. They searched around the area and we are so lucky they found you."

He was hugged abruptly again as Zexion let his mind piece together the facts that he had been told. Demyx had called the police because he had been worried, he probably knew a general location of where Saix was at from how he seemed to know a lot about the drug dealer so he had told the police that, and the police had found him.

"Am I going to be okay?"

The woman pulled back again. "I don't know sweetie."

_At least she's honest,_ he thought. "That's not what I meant. I meant is my body going to be okay from the drugs? No after affects?"

He could tell that the way he was approaching the situation was surprising his mother but he didn't think twice about it. It was easier, as long as he remained detached from it.

"Yes. They said you should be fine," she said quietly, gently cupping his face. "They want to keep you here while you recover and then set up therapy sessions for you with others in similar situations."

Zexion recoiled abruptly. "No. I'm going back to school, tomorrow. I don't care what you or the doctor's say, I know myself better than you do. I. Am. Fine. I am not missing school and I am not going to therapy."

"Zexion," his mom said indignantly. "You cannot be fine after this. I'm doing what's best for you."

"So send me to therapy," Zexion muttered. "But let me keep going to school, please."

"I think we can arrange that."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Zexion decided that his mom was right; it was a terrible idea for him to go to school so soon. He was fine, sitting alone in the back of his classroom before school officially started, but as soon as the room began to fill up, he felt his breathing rate go up and his heart pound against his ribs painfully in his chest. There were too many people and they were all so _close_. He suddenly couldn't get enough air and his vision was tunneling, and his heart was aching so painfully.

He felt himself slip out of the chair and then he blacked out completely.

**I really liked the scene with Namine. It was interesting to write. o.0 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is. Short but full of fluff, like I said. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy. **

"Zexion, there's a boy here to see you. He has the homework you missed after I brought you home."

Zexion opened his eyes, turning to see his mother in the doorway, Demyx behind her. Demyx stepped into his room and his mother closed the door softly, leaving them alone.

"Zexion." Demyx voice cracked as he spoke, the first time since everything had happened. "I brought you your homework."

"Thank you," Zexion muttered, looking away. He didn't want pity, especially not Demyx's. "Funny how I became the fag you always called me, huh?"

Demyx shook his head, setting down the worksheets and moving towards him. Zexion flinched when he got too close, hating how he was weak even in his own home. The truth was, even though Demyx was the one who had called the police, he didn't trust him, especially when he was so damn _close_.

"Zexion, I don't think you should think so little of yourself like that," Demyx said quietly.

"Why not, you had no problem with insulting me everyday," Zexion snapped, glowering at the blond with an intense and heated anger.

"That was before-"

"Before I was raped? Or before you realized that you could use my talents to meet your own goals?"

Demyx froze and Zexion's harsh but truthful words. "No. I...I never meant any of those things I ever told you."

"Really? Because for not meaning any of it, it hurt. You want to know what else hurts? Your pity. I don't need and I don't want it so-"

"But you do need a friend and I'm the only one you've got," Demyx said firmly.  
"I wonder whose fault that is? I'd probably have more friends if it weren't for the fact that you openly made fun of me every day."

"Would you listen to me?" Demyx had seized Zexion's shoulders without thinking, causing the other to tense and clamp down on his cry by biting his lip. "Fuck Zexion! I never meant anything I said because...oh god. I'm sorry!"

Demyx abruptly released Zexion, staring at him as gasping pants escaped the other teen's lips, his visible eye wide and frightened, staring at him but not really seeing anything. Several tense minutes passed as Zexion began to calm down, his vision evening out and his chest returning to the normal rise and fall of regular breathing.

"Zexion?" Demyx asked tentatively.

"I'm alright." Zexion was thankful he hadn't stammered, though his voice shook. "What were you saying?"

Demyx swallowed before speaking, softly. "I never meant it because I was madly in love with you since the beginning of high school."

Zexion didn't say anything, letting himself process the words and consider just how truthful they were. His mind was too frayed to truly let the rest of him react to the news; so many things were happening so quickly, his mind barely knew how to process all of it.

"You don't even know me."

"I want to know you and I want this god damn attraction to make sense," Demyx continued quietly. "I don't want anyone to know I'm gay so I throw around hateful words to everyone else. If anyone found out, my parents would too and that just spells disaster."

"I...don't know what to say."

Demyx moved forward and gently hugged him, his arms barely applying any pressure so it was as though Zexion didn't even feel it. "Just let me help you, okay?"

Zexion nodded but didn't say anything else.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

The next few days, Zexion missed school, though he did his homework that Demyx brought diligently, hating that he was missing it but knowing that if he did go to school, it would only result in another panic attack.

Demyx stayed with him and helped him with his work, though the way their hands would brush or shoulders would touch in a not totally innocent way did not go unnoticed by Zexion. Yet he found he did nothing to stop it. He didn't know if he was gay, but he didn't know if he was straight either.

Every night though, when Demyx would leave and Zexion would go to sleep, nightmares haunted him. Marluxia's smug expression as Saix took him, Saix's cruel harshness, the pain of it all. Details were warped together, sometimes making it worse, sometimes getting the order of events completely wrong, not that it really mattered. What mattered was that it was still happening, even in his dreams.

The court case came and went as months passed, time becoming such a blur that Zexion barely even noticed that it was happening until it was done. He had returned to school now and everyone knew what had happened, how could they not with the press coverage on it? Demyx kept the stares away though, somehow. Maybe it was because he was so popular, people automatically listened to what he said and backed down. Part of Zexion was angry at this. He could fight his own battles. But he knew he couldn't.

His panic attacks grew less as he became accustomed to being surrounded by people. Demyx was always by his side in between classes which made him feel a little safer, though he didn't dare wonder why it would. And every day, Demyx still came over to his house, even after he caught up on work. Some days, Zexion would sit and play his keyboard, nothing really, just notes strung together in a broken melody, the notes eventually becoming chords and the chopped up melody finally becoming something more like a song.

Demyx marveled at how the song slowly grew, though no lyrics had been applied yet. He expressed his awe at Zexion's abilities almost every time Zexion sat down to play. Sometimes he would stay for dinner and Zexion's mother began to treat Demyx like her own son, which disturbed Zexion a little but didn't really bug him, something he found a little odd.

Zexion was thankful for the routine that had begun. It was something he could always count on and something he felt comfortable with. Demyx confession had faded to something in the past, along with all of the other things, though the nightmares would return whenever night fell and Demyx's calming presence disappeared. But one day, Demyx destroyed that peaceful, daily routine.

It had been simple, really. It shouldn't have been that important or that shocking, for what happened only lasted a few seconds. Zexion had got up from his keyboard to go search for something in his backpack and suddenly Demyx was in front of him, their lips pressed together for a few heated seconds and then the blond was stepping away.

"What the hell was that?" Zexion asked quietly, looking at the other teen.

Demyx was blushing profusely at this point. "Um...I just couldn't really resist. I know you've been ignoring my confession and all but it's true. It's even more true because I've spent all this time with you and I've talked to you and I know a lot about you. It's weird because I didn't think I would love you this much but I do and I hate to see you upset."

"Upset? What are you talking about?" Zexion asked.

Demyx looked away. "Well, to everyone else you look fine but I know you aren't. You've got these little bags under your eyes and you always look sad, really sad, or angry, or sometimes both. I think you still hate yourself for what happened."

"And who are you to say that?" Zexion growled, growing angry at Demyx's casual assumptions. "You don't know me."

"You could say that before but now you can't. I do know you, Zexion, really. I can tell how you're still beating yourself up over what happened but you shouldn't," Demyx told him.

"Maybe I am. I have a good reason though. I'm a broken and fucked up excuse of a human being, _Demyx_. I'm dirty, I'm soiled, I'm everything you used to call me, and more! But I'm trying to grow accustomed to that fact but you keep bringing it up and it's making it difficult," Zexion snapped.

"That's now what's making it difficult. You can't stand how I think you're so amazing and so beautiful because it contradicts everything you're trying to tell yourself," Demyx said quietly, stepping close and wrapping an arm around Zexion's slender back. "But you are beautiful, especially your eyes. I could drown in them. They're such a pretty lilac color."  
Zexion was suddenly aware of how close Demyx was, how his lips hovered inches from his own. He felt the panic attack starting, he could feel his heart rate increase, the muscle thumping against his chest erratically but suddenly, Demyx's lips were on his again.

They fit perfectly together and Zexion let out a rush of breath through his nose as Demyx pressed close, never deepening the kiss but just moving their lips together softly. Zexion was startled to realize that his own lips were moving as well, his hands acting on a mind of their own and wrapping around Demyx's neck, holding him close so he wouldn't move away.

Finally, they broke apart. Zexion let his head fall against Demyx's chest, part of him wanting to cry and the other part of him wanting to do it all over again.

"I love you Zexion," Demyx said quietly.

Zexion just nodded...and cried.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's short-ish again. I think this story is just going to be full of short chapters, haha. But I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be nice and long so don't worry! This won't be updated until at the very least, Thursday if not Saturday. I leave Monday morning and get back late Tuesday night. I leave the next Sunday and get back that Friday. So updates will be either rushed or really scattered. ^^' I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

"So what are you even going to call it?"

School was out by now and the whole situation had blown over, finally. At least in school. In Zexion's mind, the rape and capture of his rapists was still with him, at night when his subconscious controlled his dreams, but for the most part, he returned to his normal, sarcastic, and somewhat cruel self. Despite the months that had passed, he had yet to kiss Demyx again though both seemed to acknowledge the fact that in their own way, they were dating.

"Call what?" Zexion asked, not even glancing at the other teen. His book was too good to tear his attention away from it.

"The song," Demyx sighed, looking over his shoulder from where he sat at Zexion's desk, fiddling around on his computer. "That you've been working on forever. What are you going to call it?"

Zexion put his book down, a little irritated. "I don't know. I don't even have lyrics, Demyx."

"So make some," Demyx said, turning the chair around and leaning against the back, staring at Zexion with wide blue eyes. "I wanna hear what it sounds like all put together."

"Unfortunately, when one is serious about what they're doing, they can't just make up lyrics on a whim," Zexion said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as Demyx pouted. The blond really was different compared to how he usually came off. He was playful and easy going, not at all harsh and stiff like he had once come off to him when they were in school or when he was being shoved into a locker, not that any of that happened anymore.

"Whatever. I'm just impatient," Demyx said, sighing.

"Impatient for what? Me finishing a song can't be that amazing for you to get this all worked up over," Zexion said practically.

"And how do you know? I'm actually quite interested in this and I wanna hear you perform again," Demyx said.

"Even if I do finish it, it doesn't mean I'm going to perform it. I'm not exactly big on performing in front of people, Demyx. It just doesn't appeal to me, at all, really," Zexion said, picking his book back up and moving it so that it blocked Demyx completely from his view.

"That's a lie and you know it," Demyx said. "You were glowing last time you preformed, everyone could tell that you loved it."

"Yeah, the last time. The first, and the last, because there will never be another time. I don't want to do it. If I would be doing it for anyone, it would be for you, not me, and sorry, but I'm not the type of person who just does things for other people. I'm actually quite selfish. In fact, I'm surprised you haven't noticed," Zexion said quickly and abruptly, though there was a bit of a playful tone in his words.

Demyx gave an exasperated sigh. "Look, I'm surprised you still think I'm only hanging around you because of your talent. I've told you, I love you, Zexion. I want to preform with you. I want to create music that no one has ever even imagined before with you."

"You're good at sounding romantic, you know that? Your skills at flattering people into doing what you want never cease to amaze me," Zexion muttered, sarcasm dripping from his voice, the light tone now gone.

"Aw, come off it. Why are you so opposed to it?" Demyx stood up and began walking towards him, sitting at the edge of the bed and leaning over Zexion, peeking over the top of his book, demanding that he was paid attention to.

Zexion put his book down, again, and stared up at the blond. "I don't want to get up in front of a whole bunch of people."

A softness came to Demyx's eyes. "Alright. I'll back off. Sorry."

Zexion shrugged. "It's no big deal really."

"Yeah it is. If you're still having problems, I don't want to push you. And you know I'm here for you, whenever you want to talk, right?" Demyx asked.

Zexion nodded, looking away so he was staring at Demyx's hand which was by his head as he leaned over him. He started when Demyx's lips brushed against his neck softly, nuzzling his neck as he settled beside him, moving up to his jaw slowly and then moving to his lips. Zexion accepted it willingly, fighting down the bit of panic that struggled in his chest, trying to remain calm as Demyx's lips caressed his own in a soft and loving way. After a few moments, the blond pulled away, kissed the tip of his nose and cuddled up next to him.

"Sorry. You just looked so perfect, I couldn't resist," Demyx murmured, smiling against the crook of his neck.

Zexion tentatively wrapped an arm around Demyx's waist, resting his chin on top of the mass of blond hair. It felt good, to be wrapped in a loving embrace, a safe grip. He still wasn't able to give hugs to his mom or anyone else yet he felt perfectly comfortable with Demyx, held in his arms, lips at his throat. Perhaps he had begun to trust the other teen before he had even realized it.

He surprised himself then, pulling away enough so that he could press his lips to Demyx's, wanting to feel the other, wanting to feel alive, like he did whenever Demyx kissed him. They had never gone far with their kisses, but now, Zexion wanted to, and he accepted Demyx's tongue when it begged for entrance, letting it slip into his mouth and pressing back against it, his breath hitching as he did so. He had never expected to feel this good as they're tongues danced, he had never expected Demyx to taste so amazing.

As Demyx's hand moved to the small of his back, pressing him closer, Zexion whimpered, whether in fear or in something else, he didn't know. As the slate haired teen began to tremble, Demyx pulled away, whispering soft words in his ear as Zexion's whimpers became louder, his grip on Demyx becoming almost painful.  
"Oh, Zex, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you like that," Demyx said quietly as Zexion trembled in his arms.

It shattered his earlier image that Zexion was okay and that he was healed, that he would no longer have to deal with the pain he had been putting up with for so long but now, he was being proven wrong. It was a few minutes later that the trembling finally stopped but Demyx could still feel Zexion's rough pants against his neck.

"I...I'm sorry," Zexion whispered. "I thought I could do it but I...I couldn't."

"You can talk to me Zexion. If you're still having problems, you can talk to me."

"Nightmares. Nightmares every night. I can't sleep because they're always there." Zexion's fists curled in the thin material of Demyx's shirt. "I don't like it. I don't like sleeping alone because they'll always come if I'm alone."

Demyx bit his lip. It hurt him so much to see Zexion like this, to see him so upset and filled with pain. Sure, Zexion might not believe it, but he did love him and it upset him to see him in pain, and he knew that if their situations were reversed and he was the one on the verge of tears in Zexion's arms, Zexion would feel the same way.

"I can stay with you," Demyx finally said. "Tonight, if you want me to."

Zexion didn't respond for a few moments but finally nodded slowly. "Yes, I would like that."

"Okay. I'll stay with you for however long you need me to, okay?"

"Thank you, Demyx."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Thank you for letting me stay the night Mrs. Collins," Demyx said as Zexion's mother tossed another pillow into the room for him.

"It's no problem at all Demyx. You're welcome here at any time."

She closed the door and Demyx turned off the light, moving across the room, lit only by the full moon's light streaming through Zexion's window above his bed. Zexion was already laying down and Demyx moved under the covers, sliding in next to the other teen and wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him close and kissing his forehead.

"Is this okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yes."

Zexion shifted even closer, entwining their legs without thinking and resting his head on Demyx's chest, listening to his steady heart beat. Demyx's hand was roaming up and down his back in a soothing manner, letting it slip beneath the thin material of his shirt to feel the smooth skin. Even though Zexion tensed, he couldn't bring himself to stop, knowing that the other would grow used to the feel of his hand and eventually calm, take solace in the motions.

"Are you afraid of me?" Demyx asked softly.

Zexion shook his head. "I'm not. I don't want to be afraid of being touched anymore."

"So what do you want me to do?" Demyx asked, not quite sure what Zexion was trying to say, what he was trying to tell him.

"I don't know," Zexion muttered.

Demyx, still unsure of what Zexion wanted, continued his motions, his fingers trailing over his spine carefully, moving his lips to caress his neck as Zexion shivered, not in fear. He could tell that it was definitely not in fear. A pleading whimper escaped Zexion's lips, not at all like the one from before, this one filled with a want and need that was not quite understood. Demyx understood perfectly, moving higher up on his neck and suckling the skin gently, not enough to leave a mark, just enough to bring little sparks of pleasure.

Zexion's hands fisted in Demyx's shirt again as the blond moved to claim his lips, caressing them softly with his own. They stayed that way for awhile, gently kissing one another as Demyx's hand traced small patterns on Zexion's back, the steady movement keeping him calm as the kiss slowly grew deeper. This time though, Demyx didn't push his limits, eventually pulling away before it grew too heated and with a light kiss on the tip of his nose, settled his head on top of the mass of slate colored hair.

"I'm sorry I can't be...right for you," Zexion murmured.

"Right?" Demyx questioned softly.

"I'm scared of giving you what you want." Zexion's dejected tone wounded Demyx and he bit his lip.

"What I want is for you to be happy and healed, Zexion. I don't want just a physical relationship with you. If I did I wouldn't have pulled away when you were scared and I wouldn't be patient. I want you to love me and I'll wait as long as it takes for you to," Demyx said, nuzzling the silky locks. "Just know that I won't do anything to hurt you."

_How did we get to this?_ Zexion wondered. _How did everything change so quickly? Sure it's been months and months but...it all seems so fast. Demyx...I always thought Demyx was the one who was in control and confident when really, out of all of the bullies, he's the most insecure. Maybe...I can grow to love him. _

"I love you," Demyx murmured sleepily.

Zexion nodded and pulled himself a little closer, eventually letting himself drift to sleep, hoping Demyx's presence would keep the nightmares at bay.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you readers understand how much I love you all because I should be sleeping and recovering from wisdom teeth pullage. But I'm not, I'm writing this chapter because I feel bad for not updating. XDDDD**

**Rant over. Anyways, Here's the next chapter, and what did I say, this story is made up only of short chapters. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song and special random authors note at the bottom that you might be interested in.**

He woke, for the first time in months, feeling refreshed and well rested. Demyx's arm was looped loosely around his waist, his nose nestled in Zexion's mop of dark hair as he continued slumbering, not aware of Zexion's fidgeting as he awoke. The other teen could not remember another time that he had felt rested and content, his mind clear instead of the fuzziness that always seemed to cloud his thoughts.

He slowly twisted out of Demyx's grip and moved off of the bed only to have a hand wrap around his wrist. "How are you awake right now? It's too early."

"For you maybe," Zexion said with a soft smile. "I was just going to play the piano, though I was going to plug my headsets in so I wouldn't wake you."

"Too late now. Go ahead and play," Demyx mumbled, turning his face into the pillow and letting his arm drop. "Your pillow smells good."

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Demyx chuckled as he turned to face Zexion. "You smell good, what can I say?"

"If you say so," Zexion muttered, turning and shuffling over to his keyboard, sitting down on the stool and placing his fingers on the keys after flipping the switch on.

"So did you sleep okay last night?" Demyx asked, stretching briefly as Zexion turned to look at him.

"Yes actually. I haven't been...um..."

"You haven't been sleeping well. I guessed as much but it's okay, if you got some sleep last night. Must be my awesome presence," Demyx said, grinning widely.

Zexion rolled his eyes as he turned back to the keyboard, playing the new melody he had been coming up with, humming softly as he debated what notes the lyrics would follow, once he wrote them. He heard Demyx sigh in contentment, smiling as he realized that Demyx was just as relaxed around him as he was around the blond. As his fingers drifted across the keys, he thought again about just how much the blond had changed around him, how his cold and harsh demeanor had become something so sweet and caring. It was refreshing, being around someone so happy during a time when he found happiness while alone so hard to come by.

"Your voice is so pretty," Demyx mumbled from where he lay. "I mean...I know you're only humming but everything you do is so beautiful."

Zexion kept his fingers moving but turned to look at Demyx. "You compliment me way too much. I'm not that great."

"Psh, don't be so modest. You're awesome," Demyx said, smiling brightly at him. He was adorable, with his eyes still a little sleepy and blond hair mussed, but that bright smile on his face.

Zexion tried to keep his blush down as he stopped playing and turned to face Demyx completely. "Thank you, Demyx."

"I don't know what for, but you're welcome," Demyx said.

"For putting up with me and everything and just being so nice," Zexion told him.

"That's what I'm here for," Demyx said happily.

_I'm glad you are here,_ Zexion thought.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

The song slowly began to piece itself together as spring bled into summer and the stifling heat made most stay indoors away from the hot rays. Demyx and Zexion continued to grow closer and eventually, Zexion was unable to hide it from his mother any longer, and confessed to being gay and to being in a relationship with Demyx. His mother had taken it surprisingly well and his older brother hadn't said anything, just looking at him with what looked like jealousy in his eyes before stalking to his room.

Overall, Zexion felt like he was finally healing, finally becoming comfortable in his own skin, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"What's this?" Demyx questioned as Zexion shoved a piece of paper into his hands.

"It's tabs, for the song," Zexion answered.

They were at Demyx's house currently, and Namine was lying on her older brother's bed reading a magazine and not really paying attention to them. Whenever Zexion was over, she was practically attached to his side, asking if he was okay and if he needed anything. Demyx guessed it was because of her scarring vision of him but he didn't mention it to either of them, not wanting to bring up unwanted memories when Zexion was getting along so well now.

"A song?" Namine asked, jolting up, curiosity in her bright blue eyes, so much like Demyx's own.

"Yeah, I've been writing one for awhile now," Zexion told her.

"Where are the lyrics?" Demyx asked, sparing a glance at the paper before looking up at his boyfriend.

"I'll play it for you. I never wrote them down, I just memorized them as I came up with them," Zexion told him, grabbing his wrist and tugging him up off the chair and dragging him out of the room.

Namine jumped up eagerly and followed them towards the music room. She sat down on an amp while Zexion headed over to the keyboard, flipping it on while Demyx scrambled to grab his guitar and slip it over his neck. Demyx opened with the first notes, fumbling a little before getting the hang of it and then Zexion began to sing.

"There is this thing that's like touching except you don't touch...  
"Back in the day it just went without saying at all."

He came in now, his fingers dancing over the keyboard with a light expertise.

"All the world's history, gradually dying of shock.  
"There is this thing that's like talking, except you don't talk.  
"You sing..."

Namine watched in awe as she watched Zexion play, watching his fingers, listening to his voice, a voice filled with passion and feeling.

"Sing for the bartender sing for the janitor Sing.  
"Sing for the cameras sing for the animals Sing.

"Sing for the children shooting the children Sing.  
"Sing for the teachers that told you couldn't Sing.  
"Just...sing!"

Demyx realized as he listened to Zexion's voice, listened to the feeling in the song, and played along with him, keeping the song rooted to the real world, that this was the kind of thing that Zexion did love. Maybe the other teen didn't realize it yet, but performing, this playing, it was the only thing he could do.

"There is this thing keeping everyone's lungs and lips locked!  
"It is called fear and it's seeing a great Renaissance  
"After the show you cannot sing wherever you want!  
"But for now let's all pretend that we're gonna get bombed.  
"So...sing."

"Sing 'cause it's obvious, sing for the astronauts, sing.  
"Sing for the president sing for the terrorists, sing.  
"Sing for the soccer team, sing for the janjaweed, sing  
"Sing for the kid with the phone who refuses to sing!  
"Just...sing!"

"Oh...oh...oh!  
"Life is no cabaret!"

Namine joined in now, singing along with the wordless melodies softly, smiling happily at Zexion.

"Oh...oh...oh!  
"We're inviting you anyway."

Demyx, grinning at Namine and Zexion, joined in as well.

"Oh...oh...oh!  
"You mother fuckers you'll sing some day!"

"Oh, oh! You mother fuckers you'll sing some day!  
"Oh...oh...oh!"

Namine clapped her hands together as Zexion finished off the last few chords with a resounding ring before releasing the petal and letting his fingers slide off the keys. The small blond girl jumped onto Zexion, hugging him tightly.

"Oh you're so amazing, Zexion! I wished I had your skill," she said, dropping back down onto the floor.

"Look, you got Namine's approval. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy performing for a cute little girl like her can you?" Demyx demanded, setting his guitar down and picking Namine up so that she was on eye level with the dark haired teen.

Zexion sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I did enjoy it but that doesn't mean I'm ready to go perform for huge crowds, Demyx, even with you."

"Oh we'll wear you down eventually," Namine said, nodding enthusiastically.

Zexion just sighed, ruffled the blond locks, and smiled.

**I'm hoping to get an Akuroku story out tomorrow, if anyone is interested, keep on the look out. ******


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sorry this took so long! But it is finally here, finished, full of fluff, and of course, smut. I'd like to thank all of those who read and reviewed this story and I have to thank Dancing Melody 69 for the amazing idea even though it was requested. I really had fun with this. I also don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

**Oh and on another note, I also do not own any of the songs in this fanfic. They are all the wonderful work of Amanda Palmer and the Dresden Dolls. I take no credit. **

**So without further ado, enjoy the final chapter! **

_Several years later_

Zexion tested the cord hooking his keyboard to the amp one final time before moving back stage to where Demyx was tuning his guitar. What had started as a two person band in high school had turned into one of the most popular bands in the country and they had been signed almost immediately after they graduated. Zexion was thankful for the amazing stroke of luck that put him in a career that he enjoyed with the man he loved. The two were still together and Zexion could not imagine living his life a different way.

"Hey, is Namine coming?" Zexion asked, sitting down on the ground beside the blond.

"Yep, and she's bringing her girlfriend," Demyx answered, looking up at him. His blond hair was longer now, and a total mess around his face, something else he would have to fix before the show started.

"Oh? When did this happen?" Zexion asked, raising a thin eyebrow.

"A week ago," Demyx told him. "Mom didn't take it to well but I think Dad's submitted to his fate that the family line probably won't continue." It was true; when Demyx had come out, their father had freaked out, thinking that the family name would die out.

"So who is it?" Zexion asked. "And isn't Nami about sixteen now?"

"Yep," Demyx answered. "It's some girl named Kairi, I've never seen her before but Namine says she's great. I told her we'll see after I meet her."

Zexion snickered. "So what, you're the one all of Namine's girl friends have to go through first?"

"Of course! I'm the older brother, it's my job!" Demyx said.

Zexion just rolled his eyes. "Hurry up with that, we've only got an hour before the show and your hair takes forty five minutes to put into that weird thing that looks like a mullet."

"It isn't a mullet! It's a mullhawk!" Demyx protested.

"Well whatever it is, it takes way too long to style," Zexion said.

Demyx stuck out his tongue but quickly finished what he was doing and followed his boyfriend back to the dressing room. Zexion locked the door behind them and then grabbed Demyx, kissing him firmly. Demyx snickered into the kiss but let Zexion have his way for a few moments before pulling away.

"So that's why you really wanted to come in here," Demyx teased.

"No, I do want to do your hair, this just seemed like a good bonus," Zexion told him. "Now sit on that stool and let me work."

"Yes, sir," Demyx snickered, sitting down on one of the stools and looking into the mirror as Zexion scurried around looking for Demyx's supply of hair gel that he carted around while they were on tour. "You know what today is?"

"Um, a show day?" Zexion replied distractedly, making a small noise of triumph upon finding the hair gel.

"Nope. This is the day of the Battle of the Bands where you showed me how amazing you were," Demyx said quietly. "You should play that song."

"There isn't a guitar part though," Zexion said, squirting some of the sticky gel into his hands and setting to work on Demyx's hair. "And I don't want to play without you."

"Oh there's a guitar part," Demyx told him. "I wrote it."

Zexion stared him in the eye through his reflection. "When?"

"Right after you played it, when you went home. I made up a guitar part to play with it."

"And you never told me?" Zexion demanded.

"I thought you'd get mad," Demyx said with a shrug. "But now I know you won't. So I think we should play it."

Zexion shrugged. "Fine, we'll just add it to the beginning of the set list."

"No, the end, I want it at the end," Demyx told him.

Zexion laughed. "Alright, whatever you want."

Demyx beamed happily.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"You guys have been unbelievably great tonight," Zexion said into the microphone, adjusting it as he did so. "And we have a special treat for all of you to wrap it up. It's the first song I ever wrote and it's the song that started this whole thing."

A cheer erupted and Demyx grinned at Zexion, giving him a thumbs up.

"So we hope you enjoy," Zexion finished.

He waited for the crowd to quiet before he started the first chords, chords he had not played in years but were still memorized in the back of his mind and Demyx, to his surprise, was harmonizing with him perfectly on his guitar. As the song progressed, Zexion realized how perfectly the guitar fit in with the song, and upon seeing Demyx's great enjoyment from playing it, found that he would prefer to play it more often.

"And I could save you baby  
But it isn't worth my time  
And I could make you chase me  
For a little price is right!"

"You're my guitar hero!  
You're my guitar hero!  
You're my guitar hero!  
You're my guitar hero!"

Zexion glanced over at Demyx, realizing how true the lyrics were. Once used for negativity, the lyrics now had a whole new meaning to him. Demyx really _was _his guitar hero, saving him from a deep and lonesome part of his life, teaching him how to love again and making him feel cherished.

The last crashing chords were accompanied by loud cheering as Zexion pulled his fingers off the keys, letting the chord ring and then glancing at Demyx once more. Demyx grinned and mouthed a 'thank you'. Zexion smiled softly.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"So did Kairi meet your standards?" Zexion asked as he emerged from the shower, stepping into the hotel bedroom.

"I suppose so," Demyx sighed, already showered though his hair was still damp from the water. He was reclined on the bed with his shirt off and Zexion let his eyes roam over the smooth, tan skin before meeting Demyx's eyes.

"You _suppose?_" Zexion asked.

Demyx snickered. "Nah, she's great. So, did you like playing that song again?"

Zexion nodded, crawling into the bed beside Demyx and snuggling up against his chest. "Yes, I did. Your chords fit perfectly. You should've told me earlier."

Demyx kissed his nose. "Nah, it's better to play it on the day that you made me fall even more in love with you than I already was."

Zexion moved to kiss his lips, enjoying the taste of the man as he lightly stroked the bare chest, brushing over Demyx's nipples briefly to make him gasp. Over the years, physical intimacy had gotten easier and easier for Zexion, and eventually Demyx had taken him, every action so full of love that Zexion was sure the nightmares would vanish forever. It also helped that he spent every night in Demyx's bed, held protectively to the warm body.

"Mmm, Zexy," Demyx cooed against his lips. "We have to wake up early tomorrow morning, I don't think this is the time."

Zexion nipped his chin, gazing up at the blond with one cool, lilac eye. "I won't keep you up all night."

Demyx smiled and suddenly rolled them over, straddling Zexion's waist and gazing down at him, head cocked to the side like a curious puppy, though an anything but innocent expression was on his face. "Oh but you know that once you get me going I can never seem to stop." He leaned down, lips caressing Zexion's ear. "You're just so good Zexion."

Zexion pulled Demyx into another kiss, dominating his mouth for only a few moments before Demyx took control, pressing him firmly into the mattress. The slate haired man gasped as Demyx moved to his neck, nibbling and licking, smirking at Zexion's small whimpers. It didn't take long for them both to shed their cloths and soon they were pressed together tightly, hands roaming over one another's bodies and lips locked in a fierce dance. They had long ago memorized one another's pleasure spots and it only heightened their pleasure as they moved against one another.

Eventually, Demyx trailed a careful hand down, fondling Zexion's arousal before lightly pressing at his entrance with one finger, smirking into the other's neck when he gasped. He slowly slid the first finger in, letting Zexion feel every bit of it as he pumped it in an out, carefully preparing him. He moved to the side a little, keeping up the steady rhythm as he tongued one of the smaller's nipples, delighting in the soft whimpers and breathy moans his actions evoked. After a little while, he slipped in the second finger, stretching Zexion and searching for the little bundle of nerves he knew would send his lover into a fit of moans and pleasurable feelings. Once he found it, he brought his lips to Zexion's for a kiss, successfully muffling the cries of passion as he assaulted the spot relentlessly, all the while keeping up the steady pumping and stretching.

He slowed both the kiss and his fingers, using his free hand to brush the slate colored hair out of his lilac eyes so he could stare into them as he spoke.

"You ready for me Zexion?" he asked softly.

Zexion nodded, trying to catch his breath. Demyx certainly knew how to drive him crazy with pleasure, knowing just the way to move to get just the right spots within him, and he was always left exhausted after the blond was finally through with him. The guitar player kissed him softly as he lined himself up with Zexion's entrance. Watching Zexion's face intently, he pushed in, watching his eyes as they widened and his throat emitted a soft, pleasure laced whimper.

"So beautiful," he murmured, cupping Zexion's face, kissing his lips once more before drawing out and pushing back into the delicious heat.

"So are you," Zexion replied, moving to meet Demyx's next thrust, gasping as it hit his pleasure spot right on. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Demyx asked as he began a slow and steady pace, bumping that spot within Zexion every time.

"Ah...oh Dem..." Zexion gasped, unable to form a coherent answer, instead choosing to undulate beneath Demyx.

Demyx chuckled and kissed his lover languidly, speeding up a little as Zexion clenched around his cock, muscles rippling as pleasure filled him. He groaned softly in Zexion's ear. Sure, Zexion claimed that Demyx knew exactly what it was that turned him on the most, but Demyx thought Zexion knew just what to do to drive Demyx just as crazy. He was almost certain that the well timed clenching wasn't just instinct.

"Harder," Zexion moaned, spreading his legs a little farther. "Harder Demyx!"

"Good Zexy," Demyx cooed softly. "Tell me just what you want."

He grabbed Zexion's hips and plunged into him a little harder, knowing he was doing it right when Zexion let loose a loud moan followed by a helpless whimper. The smaller was unbelievably sexy when in the throes of passion, head tossing from side to side. It didn't take much longer after that before Zexion came without Demyx ever laying a hand on his hard arousal. He splattered their chests as he come, a long drawn out moan of Demyx's name escaping past his lips. The sound undid Demyx and with one last thrust he came as well, collapsing on top of his lover, though being careful not to crush his smaller form.

Eventually, he rolled off of Zexion and the bed, padding into the bathroom for a washcloth. He wiped Zexion's chest down with tender care, kissing him softly on the lips before dropping the cloth on the floor and crawling into the bed beside him. Zexion rolled to face him, tangling their legs together as he did so.

"You know, if someone told me I would end up with you back in high school, I would've kicked them in the face," he said quietly. "But now, I can't imagine my life without you."

"I feel the same way," Demyx said, kissing the tip of Zexion's nose, loving the way the other blushed softly and the tender action. "So, do I live up to your standards? Am I your beloved guitar hero?"

Zexion laughed lightly. "You're much more than that Demyx. You're my everything."


End file.
